barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Phoenix Barbie Doll
Dark Phoenix Barbie Doll Official Descriptions Product Features "Barbie® celebrates the 80th anniversary of Marvel Comics with a tribute to legendary X-Men character Dark Phoenix. Also known as Jean Grey-Summers, Dark Phoenix is an Omega-level mutant with telepathic and telekinetic powers. This beloved character, who has faced numerous deaths and rebirths, wrestles with her personal demons. Dark Phoenix Barbie® doll is as fierce as the character she emulates. This collectible Barbie® doll captures Dark Phoenix’s iconic look in a red bodysuit with shimmering gold details, including the gold phoenix graphic, thigh-high boots, gloves and a sash. Dark Phoenix Barbie® doll is sculpted to likeness with vibrant yellow eyes and long, red hair. Celebrate 80 years of action, fandom and Marvel Comics with Dark Phoenix Barbie® Doll. Includes Certificate of Authenticity. Colors and decorations may vary."Barbie.com Description * Included with doll: Costume, doll stand * Eyelashes: Painted * Fashion: Bodysuit, boots, gloves, sash * Fashion Sewn On?: No * Body Type: Articulated-Original * Doll Stand: Yes * Package Dimensions (H/D/W): 13" x 3" x 8" Social Media All of the same three images below were posted to coincide with the Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter announcements on Barbie's and Mattel's account. @'Barbie and @Mattel Instagram 7/18/19:' #Barbie celebrates the 80th anniversary of @Marvel Comics with a tribute to legendary X-Men foe Mystique, X-Men character Dark Phoenix and Super Hero Storm.⁣⁣ Available for presale NOW at @GameStop⁣⁣. #SDCC2019#MattelSDCC @Barbie Facebook 7/18/19: Barbie celebrates the 80th anniversary of Marvel Comics with a tribute to legendary X-Men foe Mystique, X-Men character Dark Phoenix and Super Hero Storm. Available for pre-sale NOW at GameStop: https://dolltasti.cc/2JFKmbk. @Barbie Twitter 7/18/19: #Barbie celebrates the 80th anniversary of @Marvel Comics with a tribute to legendary X-Men foe Mystique, X-Men character Dark Phoenix and Super Hero Storm. Available for pre-sale NOW at @GameStop: dolltasti.cc/2JFKmbk. @Mattel Twitter 7/18/19: Celebrating 80 years of @Marvel Comics! Check for local pre-sale NOW, via @GameStop:: https://dolltasti.cc/2JFKmbk. #SDCC2019 #MattelSDCC #Barbie Mystique Barbie Doll.jpg Dark Phoenix Barbie Doll 7.jpg Storm Barbie Doll.jpg @GameStop Instagram 7/18/19: Some of Marvel’s greatest heroes are now even more iconic. Check out the Barbie Collector: Marvel line of dolls and pre-order your own via the link in our bio! - #marvel #barbie #sdcc #sdcc2019 @GameStop Twitter 7/18/19: If you thought @Marvel couldn't become anymore iconic, prepare to be proven wrong. Pre-order the newly announced @Barbie Collector: Marvel dolls now: bddy.me/2Y1p4IS @BillGreening Instagram 7/17/19: Well it’s preview night at comic con. It’s all over the web now. It’s true folks. Marvel Barbie’s are coming fall 2019 to celebrate Marvel’s 80th anniversary. Storm, Dark Phoenix and Mystique. It’s been a great project to work on. Hope Barbie fans and Marvel fans alike enjoy them. #mavel#marvelcomics #barbie #sdcc#sdcc2019 #comiccon #barbiedoll#barbiesignature #storm#darkphoenix #mystique #xmen Instagram Stories File:80th Anniversary Marvel Barbie Dolls on @Barbie July 18, 2019|From the @Barbie Instagram account File:80th Anniversary Marvel Barbie Dolls on @GameStop July 18, 2019|featuring Bill Greening. File:Barbiemarveldollsinmattelstory.PNG|On @Mattel's Instagram Story Gallery Dark Phoenix Barbie Doll 2.jpg Dark Phoenix Barbie Doll 3.jpg Dark Phoenix Barbie Doll 4.jpg Dark Phoenix Barbie Doll 5.jpg Dark Phoenix Barbie Doll 6.jpg References Key Words: no eyes, ginger, blind